Sonic
by Chappy12
Summary: The way we were captured…it was like sonic speed. In the blink of an eye. And Rukia was going to be tortured unless, I, Ichigo Kurosaki, betrayed everyone. Ichigo POV & others Ichiruki
1. Prolouge: How it Happened

Sonic: A bleach fanfic

The way we were captured…it was like sonic speed. In the blink of an eye. And Rukia was going to be tortured unless, I, Ichigo Kurosaki, betrayed everyone.

Ichiruki Fanfic

**Prologue:**

**Ichigo POV:**

I headed up the Las Noches dome to go battle Ulquiora, leaving Orihime at the bottom. When I arrived at the top there was nobody there, I decided to look around to see if there were any holes. But then the place changed, like the top of the dome was an illusion.

The scene changed to a cell like place, giving me the cold feeling like I was just put in jail. I grabbed the bars, they seemed to be made by something pretty strong, but it seemed as if it blocked my spiritual pressure. Suddenly I heard footsteps and I backed away from the walls running into a rock-cold wall.

Then the man who caused this whole war showed his face. "Aizen," My lips said in disgust. With his glasses gone he seemed different.

"Hello Kurosaki, I see that you're enjoying your cage?"

A pause

"I see your not in the mood to talk about it, but perhaps here is something for you and I to talk about, Kurosaki you have a choice, join our side, betray everyone essentially, or else,"

"Heh, join your side? Why would I? I'd rather die," I say the words spitting the words out as if they are poison.

Gin then came into the room, with… Rukia? She has a wound on her chest, as if a trident stabbed her there, blood covers her wound. Rukia is breathing slowly, it worries me.

"Ain't she cute when she sleeps?" Gin says with one of his evil grins,

"Quiet Gin," Aizen says giving Gin a glare.

"Hai, hai." Gin says

"Or else this," Aizen takes out a small dagger from his right pocket and grabs Rukia's wrist, takes the blade, and cuts Rukia's wrist, nice and deep, red blood pours out. She screams as the wound is dragged up to her elbow.

"STOP!" I yell, still surprised from her scream. Aizen takes the blade away and looks to Ichigo. Her screams are the worst thing in the world to me; I never wanna hear it again.

"How do I know this isn't a illusion?" I say while panting, making sure this isn't a set-up to get me on their side

"You think I couldn't capture you as fast as I did her? And its your choice, she could be just a illusion, but are you willing to take that chance? But you'll do it then?"

"Yes, just…leave her alone, let her be free."

"Oh I can't do that Kurosaki, if I don't have her, then I won't have something against you, don't worry though, as long as you're a good child then we'll happily heal her. And maybe if your good enough we'll let you two chat sometime." Aizen smiles. Gin takes Rukia away from the room. "We'll be talking about your 'betrayal' tomorrow Kurosaki, Goodnight."

END OF PROLOUGE


	2. Chapter 1: A Gift

Chapter 1

**Ichigo POV**

I opened my eyes to the same, dark, barred cage, I sighed, I was hoping it was all a dream, or rather a terrible nightmare. I look around noticing there's a camera in the upper right corner of the cage. They probably have it so they can tell when I'm awake or if I try to escape.

"You awake?" A man with shoulder length brown hair and the usual arrancar clothing walks in spinning a make shift key around his pointer finger.

" 'Course he's awake Stark, we saw it on the screen," A short girl follows him close behind as he enters. I can feel my face heat up; she doesn't wear a lot of clothes…

"Aizen wants to see ya," The brown haired man says as he unlocks the cage. I get up and step out of the cage; I can feel my power returning. I head out the door looking out where to go so I decide to go to the nearest door.

I head to the first I door I see in the left direction, Its across a long hallway, that has a feeling like a long staircase to a palace, like in fairytales.

I finally reach the end of the hallway and head into the already open large doors. I see Aizen along with Gin sitting at a large table, the table seems like it could fit up to 15 people. They both have cups in front of them.

"Hello Kurosaki, would you like some tea?" Aizen asks

"Yes, Kurosaki, tea?" Gin raises a kettle.

"Uh…no thanks…"

"Right down to business as always, Kurosaki. We want to give you, a gift for deciding to join us," Aizen smiles near the end.

I'm surprised, but what could it be?

"What's the gift?"

"We're going to let you talk to Miss Kuchiki, whatever you want, and we're not going to watch the cameras. We swear,"

**Rukia POV**

_I'm dead._

_I'm dead._

_Then how come I can still say that? _

_Then…_

_I'm alive?_

With my eyes still closed I reach over to my chest where I was sure was where I was stabbed with Nejibana, Kaien-dono's zanpakutou. The wound was gone, with no trace; perhaps it was a nightmare, a terrible one at that. After I move my hand I realize there's a different wound, and my wrist stings with pain. I grip my wrist with my other hand as I gasp, I open my eyes and see that my wrist all the way to my elbow is wrapped up in bandages, when I moved it I must have reopened the wound. But I don't remember getting a wound here.

As I ponder the wound, I hear footsteps, and I finally notice my surroundings, which is a barred spacey cage. Then the worse person who can come in at the moment comes in. Ichimaru Gin.

"Why, hi there Rukia-chan, had a good nap did we?" He says, I feel mocked from his words.

"Hai, Ichimaru-taicho," I say in disgust, remembering the last time I didn't call him that on the bridge to the execution.

"Oh you don't have to call me that anymore, just call me Gin-sama," He says with one of his signature smiles. He walks towards the cage putting his hands on the bars.

"Hai, Gin-sama," I say correcting myself; I turn my body diagonal from his so he can't see my face.

"That' a girl," He puts his hand through the bars and puts in on my head and ruffles my hair. "And just for that, you can have a visitor for a bit"

"What?" Just as quickly as he was here, he was gone. I release a sigh of relief that I was holding. I see a familiar orange hair walk through the door. "Ichigo! What are you doing here?"

"They let me visit you for a bit, with no surveillance, Rukia…I," He kept looking at my wrist, the one that was bandaged. And he had that same face on when I was stabbed by Grimmjow. It kinda pissed me off, the look I mean. He gets down to my level, on the floor, on his knees.

"Why are you giving my injury that look?" I ask

"Cause-"

I hit him with my fist punching him in the face, which leaves his face with a bloody nose.

"Why the hell did you do that?!"

"Idiot, my injuries are my own responsibility, I'll handle them myself, just like I SHOULD in fighting" I emphasize the 'should', and stand up in the cage.

"Well, I wouldn't have to protect you if you were so defenseless!" He stands up also.

"I'm not defenseless!" I yell, I hate it when we get into fights about these stupid things.

"Yeah whatever midget, who was the one who had to be rescued-"

I send another fist through the bars to his face, leaving a mark on his cheek. You insult my height; you get a fist, Bastard. "I am NOT A MIDGET!"

There are a couple of minutes of silence and we calm down.

"Ichigo, we should just flee this place, leave, find the others and return to Karakura to regroup." I say

"…Why didn't I think of that? We should, but not now, they're surely right by here, lets try the next time there's a chance. And thanks to them I know where you're held." He scratches his hair.

"Oh and Rukia?"

"Yes, Ichigo?"

He stutters, and scratches the back of his neck; his cheeks are red with blush "I-"

"Time to chat has ended you two. You may say goodbye but that is all," An arrancar interrupts him, banging the door open, giving me a headache.

"Bye, Ichigo"

"See ya, Rukia"

The door shuts with him, and I feel separated and alone. But what was Ichigo gonna say? Hopefully it was nothing important

A/N: I hope it was obvious enough about what Ichigo was gonna say, if not I'll just say it here; he was gonna confess, cause what better place to confess, when your captured right?


	3. Chapter 2: Bang!

Chapter 2 of Sonic

**The Next Morning:**

**Ichigo POV:**

"Oi! Ichi-san! Wake up! Your first mission starts today!"

The little girl who didn't wear much clothing from yesterday some in yelling her head off, it instantly wakes me up

The doors instantly open and I know to report to where I went to before, where Aizen seems to always be. I see Gin this time, no Aizen.

"Hey Ichi-kun, today starts the part of your deal, so today… we want you to kill someone who's a bit angry at us…Kuchiki Byakuya, it should be easy, considerin' the time you had to fight him for Rukia. Just think it of the last time, cause it is almost the same… but you're on the wrong side" He finishes with a wicked grin and leaves the room through a small door; he has to duck to fit inside.

I sigh, but just as I do the doors swing open, and in enters Byakuya. He has a smug face as usual. And his eyes are focused on me.

**Rukia POV**

"Well ain't she a cutie," This is what wakes me up, I push the floor to help me stand up, and get ready to defend, standing in a defiant position.

"Who the hell are you" The lights are off so I can't see well, but I see a faint color of pink outside of the cage, the doors open.

I feel some thing hit my throat; I reach my hand up to grab it. It feels like a syringe. Suddenly I hear a snap of someone's fingers, and then my wrist are grabbed and handcuffs are placed on my wrist.

"Let me tell you the situation…"

**Ichigo POV**

I had to start the battle with Byakuya first. I took Zangetzu off my back and unsheathed it. I immediately use my Zanpakutou to attack, and Byakuya seems a bit surprised but guards it well.

"What is the meaning of this Kurosaki?"

"I'm sorry, but for some reasons, that I won't tell you, I have to kill you. Kuchiki Byakuya." I get a grunt as a response.

We clash swords for a while going back and forth leaving small cuts on each other, neither of us wanting to use Bankai. Then something strange happens, I see a door open that seemed invisible before.

And there's an arrancar with pink hair and glasses that's holding Rukia there. She's conscious and she can't believe what she's seeing, I feel like I let her down. I freeze in the fight. Byakuya stops and follows my eyes to see what I'm looking at. His eyes widen.

"Remember why you're doing this Kurosaki." The arrancar says. A bunch of other low level arrancar surround the arrancar and Rukia now, she's barely visible in the crowd. The arrancar blocking my view of her aren't strong, that's not what they're for, they're just there to waste time, and make me feel un- at ease.

**Rukia POV**

Damn that Ichigo… Why would he do this?

The fool.

At least he gave me this opportunity.

I lift my right foot up. I prepare to hit the arrancar, that's holding me, in the privets. I lift it behind me and I miss my mark, I hit his chest, but he still lets go of my arms. I instantly run for it, top speed into the crowd of arrancar.

I say loudly, "Kill these bastards Ichigo!" my brother sees me in the crowd and instantly uses his Shikai to kill the group. They all disappear.

**Ichigo POV**

Rukia continues running towards us, I calm down a bit; everything is going to be fine.

But then, the arrancar from before with the pink hair comes up behind her without her noticing and points a gun like thing directly at the back of right her arm, point blank. My eyes widen.

"RUKIA!"

BANG

A bullet noise echoes around the room and Rukia closes her eyes and fall like a feather to the ground. The arrancar disappears and I use my flashstep to get to Rukia. I pick her up bridal style, she's bleeding from behind, and me and Byakuya both think the same thing, 'get her to Unohana' and we both dash out of the room, to the direction where Byakuya came from.

**A/N: yayss~ new chapter for you people, its summer now so be expecting more~ please read and review Wuv~ pyon~**


	4. Chapter 3: bLoOd!

Chapter 3 of Sonic

**Ichigo POV:**

"She's been hit by a bullet in the right arm, well remove it right away, clear the area, I want both of you out of the room. "

That was what Unohana told Byakuya and me this morning, and they did what they told us. They removed the bullet, and bandaged it. During the time Rukia and me were captured Uryuu had found Orihime and Aizen had taken his army somewhere else. Nel and the rest of her friends would stay in Hueco mundo to see if and of Aizen's men would come back for any reason. She would report back to us if there was any trouble. The rest of us decided to head back to Soul Society and head back to training and rest for the war with Aizen that was sure to come.

Rukia still hadn't woken up by the time we returned. It was starting to worry me. But Byakuya insisted she carry her and have her stay at the Kuchiki mansion where she would have servants able to watch her if she woke up or needed anything.

**Byakuya POV:**

Rukia had been sleeping in a futon in her usual room. I had told the servants to get me if she woke. I had spent most of the day of doing paperwork in the squad 6 barracks. Sighing as I waited, a servant came dashing in panting. "Sh-she woke up but-" I cut her off as I shunpo-ed to the Kuchiki mansion. I opened the doors to the room where she was sleeping. But what I open to surprises me.

The room is blood covered. Red crimson covers the hard-wooden floor and continues up the rim of the bookcases. The sheets that were once purple are now a dreary scarlet. The kimonos the servants usually wear are stuffed into the corners of the room. On the Rukia's desk there is a lone head with long nice black hair, an agape jaw like its still holding its last scream. Blood splats cover its forehead and leak back down to its neck, trailing between its left eye. The words on the mirror on the desk are written in blood, leaking every other letter "LeAvE mE aLoNe!" The eyes on the lone head are faced towards the lump underneath the sheets. Sobs can be heard. I go toward the sheets and remove them slowly to reveal Rukia. She's sobbing and clutching a knife flat to her chest. Her hand holding the blade is bleeding from her grip, dripping down to her snow-white kimono.

"Rukia?" I ask. She looks up recognizes my face and throws the knife, making it stick into one of the closets.

"Nii-sama!"Then she throws her arms around me and sobs into my chest. "Its alright" She continues and we just stay this way on the bed for awhile.

**Ichigo POV: **

I had heard from Renji that Rukia had woken up, I had spent the time before catching up with Orihime and Uryuu and running from Kenpachi but now I was on my way to see Rukia. A smile was on my face as I used shunpo to get there.

I reach there into Rukia's room and say "How ya doing midget?" my eyes widen when I see a torn up room with blood instead of her angry face at my comment. And no Rukia is found; I go to the room I know Byakuya is and ask him "Where's Rukia?"

"She's resting under my supervision," he points to her behind him resting quietly and peacefully.

I sigh "but what happened in that room back there?" He looks at Rukia and then looks back at me and pulls me into the hallway.

"Kurosaki… Rukia did that when she woke up, She killed 15 servants and then smeared it everywhere, writing things and torturing the ones who lived, all with one knife " My eyes widened. "Something happened to her back in Hueco mundo, do you know anything about it?" He finished looking serious at me.

"I don't know, they kept us separate most of the time."

"_Are you guys talk about me?"_

**A/N: Yay~ Rukia Returns! But something happened! GASP! Read and review please~ Wuv~**


	5. Chapter 4: An Outing

Chapter 4 of Sonic: An outing?

**Ichigo POV:**

"Are you guys talking about me?"

Rukia had pushed open the door that led to Byakuya's office and gave us a glare that could be called the Kuchiki stare but I could tell she was slightly angry. Her hair was a bit messed up "Rukia! Are you sure your okay? Should you be-"

"I'm fine idiot its not like I'm injured or something," She looks away seeming sad "it was just… something happened," She looks back "And I was gonna say, its rude to talk behind people's backs especially if its them your talking about."

"Rukia it was just… You were sleeping and we didn't wanna bother you with this kinda conversation when you woke up." I said trying to prove my position

"Well you did it anyway! I could you hear you guys loud and clear!"

A pause

"Rukia perhaps you should go check with Unohana about what happened…" Byakuya said

"Uh… Yes Nii-sama, I'll do it right away" Rukia said as she bowed and excused herself and went to her bloody room to change out of her resting clothes.

"Kurosaki, I want you to help Rukia relax and keep an eye on her. You can have the day to spend with her tomorrow." I'm a bit surprised. Is Byakuya opening up a bit? "But if one bad thing happens to her I'll be coming for you." He said giving his famous Kuchiki glare.

"Alright, alright, I'll take Rukia out to the real world tomorrow" I walk away hiding my smile. Byakuya goes off the other direction his scarf blowing with the cherry blossom leaves of the garden.

Before I left Byakuya had also told me that Unohana couldn't figure out what had happened to Rukia.

I went back to the living after that, it had already turned dark, and so I went straight home and lay on the bed looking at the ceiling. I thought of Rukia's condition for a while, thinking of what I could have done to get better info about what happened to her. I bothered me a lot that I couldn't do anything to help her. What if she was in pain right now and was keeping it to herself?

The next morning I was to meet Rukia in a park, the sun was up and it was a hot day. I find Rukia standing around in the center of the park and waiting looking around at her surroundings. She wore a familiar sundress, the one with blue above her chest and white below.

She noticed me and walked towards me, and we begun walking around the town enjoying the time to ourselves, we went to several stores, Rukia pointing out several things that she thought were cute, most of them being rabbits of some sort. "Kya! That's so cute!" We also went a pet store and Rukia got to see a real rabbit. She was pretty happy about it and gave me a smile.

We finally returned to the park and the sun was beginning to set so we decided to lie on the hill nearby to watch it. We lie there for a few minutes enjoying the wind in our faces. I decided to go and get us some ice cream from a stand in the park, it seemed like the perfect day for it, and Rukia hadn't had it before, I wanted to see the look on her face. The day had been going well. I told her I'd be right back and went off.

But just as I was getting in line to get the ice cream, my phone went off. I looked at the ID, it was Byakuya. What could he want? I answered it "Hello?"

"Kurosaki I just met up with Unohana, she just found something new about what happened to Rukia. You remember the bullet they shot into her right arm?"

_**Flashback: **_

_Rukia continues running towards us, I calm down a bit; everything is going to be fine. _

_But then, the arrancar from before with the pink hair comes up behind her without her noticing and points a gun like thing directly at the back of right her arm, point blank. My eyes widen._

"_RUKIA!"_

_BANG_

_A bullet noise echoes around the room and Rukia closes her eyes and falls like a feather to the ground. The arrancar disappears with a smirk and I use my flashstep to get to Rukia. I pick her up bridal style, she's bleeding from behind, and me and Byakuya both think the same thing, 'get her to Unohana' and we both dash out of the room, to the direction where Byakuya came from._

_**End flashback**_

"Yeah Byakuya I remember it, what about it?" I ask impatiently and worried.

"Well Unohana had overlooked it as a normal bullet, but there was actually a sorta of effect that it triggered in Rukia, we figured out that they had put in several other shot like things in her system that were in-active, but when the bullet was shot, it made them activate slowly, much like a poison on the other shell of it," Byakuya explained.

My eyes widened "What does it activate specifically?"

"We haven't figured that out yet, we would need Rukia here to check it out. But we do know when it activates again, usually when she is alone, with people she doesn't really know or doesn't like. There's others but we haven't figured them all out" Byakuya said but as he finished his last sentence, I dropped the phone and headed straight back to Rukia in a dash. Damn it, I had forgotten my Badge…

"Kurosaki?" I overheard the phone from afar but ignored it; I needed to get to Rukia

**Rukia POV (As Ichigo left)**

Ichigo told me he would be right back with a surprise. I wonder what it would be. I continued looking at the sun for a bit longer. But then my urge to get somewhere high to see told me to find a tree to look at it, thinking it would be better, I got up and walked back to find a easily climbed tree. I finally found one that had a decent view and was climbed easily. I did so and stared enjoying the even better wind up here. My hair was going one direction, getting pretty messed up but I didn't mind. I sighed I was relaxed.

I started to remember what happened back in the Kuchiki manor room. My head started to hurt and the Servants had asked me if I was fine, I told them it was probably just a headache, but they were still concerned, I told one of them to get me some water, and as she left I started to cough, so much that I started coughing blood.

The servants began to worry more, more coming in, but then my vision turned black. And I felt cold and all I could hear was high-pitched laughter and it felt like something grabbed my wrist and shoulders and was pulling me apart. I kept saying the same thing out loud as loud as possible "LEAVE ME ALONE!" But they wouldn't not until they slowly faded away one by one. I finally could see again.

But what I awoke to gave me chills, and made me want to hide. The room was covered in the blood of the servants who were concerned of me. I looked at my hand to find a kitchen knife sharp and covered in blood. I couldn't believe it. Did I do this? I saw the words "LeAvE mE aLoNe" on the mirror of the desk next to a decapitated head. That was what I had been saying before. I couldn't stand the thought of myself attacking the servants. Sure it was their job to be concerned of me but I felt terrible, what about their families? Or children? Some of them had worked here for ages. I felt like I betrayed them, would the rest of them, if there were any, be afraid of me? I started to cry, as I hid under the covers gripping the knife until it started to cut into my flesh.

My mind returned to the hill. Was I becoming a monster? What if I started to hurt those even closer to me? Like Nii-sama or Renji? Or even Ichigo? Or any of my friends in the living? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that. Is this what Miyako-dono was feeling like when she was being controlled and almost killed me? But then Kaien-dono stopped her… Would I be able to stop? What would be able to stop me? Would this be a one-time thing?

My head started to hurt just thinking about it, I gripped my head with my heads hoping it would go away so I could still keep asking myself questions, and hope for answers.

Kaien…Kaien-dono…What am I supposed to do? Please help me Kaien-dono…Tears began to flow down my face. Just-just give me a sign, anything to help me with my decision… anything, please. If I have to kill myself I would be fine with that, I was supposed to die at the execution anyway.

My head started to hurt even more, and the corners of my view started to go black slowly. I thought it was gonna happen again. But then I heard a voice

"Aw... its poor Rukia-chan. All lost in the woods are you? It's starting to get dark, you wanna place to stay" I would recognize that voice anywhere, it was Gin Ichimaru. But why had he come here? My vision was coming back but my head still hurt like hell.

"Ichimaru? Wha-what are you doing here?" I get up on the branch I had sat on

"Well I've come to give you something and pick you up, Ru-ki-a-chan" He said as he stepped behind me. And grabbed my wrist with one of his hands and used his other to insert another needle near my throat. I screamed as loud as I could as it pricked my skin. The world began to fade

"Goodnight Rukia-chan~"

**Ichigo POV:**

I had finally reached the hill we were at and Rukia was nowhere to be found. I then heard a scream that sounded like Rukia and so I went towards it. I then find her and Gin.

"RUKIA!"

Gin then disappears with Rukia into a garganta.

**A/N: YAYS~ another chapter done! This one gives a bit more of what happened to Rukia Woo~ A Big thanks to you who reviewed and a special thanks to **sora12212 and Zangetzu50 (for reminding me of something to do/ to continue writing this) and falconrukichi (who's comment gave me the idea for this chapter)! Do any of the characters seem OOC? Please Read and review WUV~

**Recently I've liked the game series Silent hill, my favorite is the 3****rd****, you should watch some walkthroughs of it if you're bored and waiting for chapters (but be aware it's a horror game). I also recommend playing the world ends with you, which is like a ZETTA epic game full of awesome. And checking out a SUPER AWESOME character from another anime named Agito or Akito from Air gear who is SUPER ADORABLE and kick ass! If you know any of these already you get a bonus point~ Lol, sorry for my recommendations, I'm a rambler :P See you next chapter~**


	6. Chapter 5:Lost and Found

**Chapter 5 of Sonic: lost and found (not edited)**

**What! A NEW CHAPTER? NO WAI!**

"Do you think she's ready for the next step, Aizen-Sama?"

"Yes, I think the next step should start right now, go get Szayel, would you?"

"Right away, Aizen-Sama"

"Hmm. This girl seems to be going better then planned… I think I will enjoy the next-"

"You wanted me Aizen-sama?"

"Yes, Szayel, Do you have the next injection ready? Gin already put the other one in, but I believe she's ready for the next one as well. Though it may be a bit straining for her to have it. But it will be much better for our side if we did it early."

"Ah, yes, Aizen, I actually just finished the next one… though I have to say it's a bit of a pain for the receiver, if I do say so myself, if I had more time I could fix it."

"As long as it all goes to plan."

Pause

"There, is that all you wanted Aizen-sama?"

"That will be all Szayel"

"Gin, I believe the next phase will be a bit changed… Would you-"

**Ichigo POV:** Ichigo goes to Urahara (Rukia reappears) finds her, she wakes up not remembering Gin or blah

"RUKIA!" I jumped up to the spot the garganta had just been, no sign of an opening. This was my entire fault, if it wasn't for me realizing the danger she could have been in this would have never happened. I even told Byakuya I would take care of her… and keep an eye on her. And I couldn't even do that, what kind of friend am I? I had to go and save her, the only way to get to Hueco mundo would be Urahara. I started heading there immediately. The people I passed gave me a weird look considering I was running, but I ignored it. A car almost hit me one time, but my mission to save Rukia was of the most importance. I crossed streets that said "DO NOT WALK" It took awhile considering I didn't have my badge and wasn't in my shinigami form, but I finally got there. Panting, I opened the door of the shop.

"Mr. Hat n' clogs! Are you there? It's an emergency, and its urgent, I need you down here, NOW! If your not here-"

"My, my. What's the problem Ichigo?" The quiet shopkeeper showed his face from the back of the shop with his fan covering his face, along with his green and white striped hat.

"R-Rukia, Gin came out of nowhere and took her and I couldn't do anything," I slammed my fist against one of the walls, it hurt, but it helped my anger a bit. Urahara gave me a look saying 'your paying for that.' "I need you to open a gate to Hueco mundo, right now!" He stared at me a bit blankly. I was angry, he was being so casual and it was a big problem. He didn't even seem surprised. How could he be like that? Did he somehow already know about this? Had he been watching Rukia?

"Oh? Rukia-chan? Poor girl, it'd take me-"

"BEEP BEEP!"

I heard beeping from Urahara's pocket; he takes something that looks like a cell phone. I walk close to him to look over his shoulder. There's a blinking light on the screen.

"Well, what a coincidence, looks like your girlfriend just returned from her trip to Hueco mundo."

"What! S-she's not my girlfriend," My face heated up. Urahara was snickering behind his fan. "Forget that. Where is she?"

"Looks like you're in luck, she's just around the corner from here, on Franklin Street."

As soon as he said those words, I was off to find Rukia. I was really worried, were those fiends there with her? Damn them.

I finally reached my destination. I found Rukia on the floor, lying down softly; it looked like had just fallen asleep there. Her head was against a dumpster, she was still in her gigai. I picked her up bridal style, she was fidgeting a bit in my hold. "Rukia?"

"Ichigo?" She strained to open her eyes. "That you? How'd I get here? Last thing I remember I was resting on that nice hill in the park."

"Yeah, its me, what? That's the last thing you remember? You remember Gin taking you right?"

"What? Gin appeared? Not that I recall," She said rubbing her eyes. "Gosh, does my body ache…"

Hmm. What did they do to her? Maybe she broke away and doesn't remember cause she hit her head or something.

"Ah! That's right, Rukia we gotta head back to Soul society, Byakuya told me some stuff about your condition that we didn't know, and they need more stuff from you."

"What? We have to go back there? But we just got in the human world yesterday" She whines.

"Come on. We're heading back, then you can get some rest or whatever." I shunpo back to Urahara's. We check back in with him, he makes another girlfriend joke when he sees me carrying Rukia, but Rukia fell back asleep, so she doesn't hear it. Afterwards, Rukia's a bit more awake and opens the Senkaimon with her zanpakutou.

We reach Soul society and I shunpo straight to the squad 4 barracks and meet up with the lieutenant Isane. Rukia follows close behind me; Rukia seemed to be more awake by the time she's in a room waiting to be examined.

Soon enough Isane, the squad 4 lieutenant, came in briefing Rukia and me what she was going to do. It was simple; they wanted to test her blood and see her reflexes.

They were going to do the reflexes first. Rukia was on the bed and Isane held her knee before she tapped her knee. Before starting the reflexes test she wrote something on a sheet. Then she taped both of Rukia's joints and each time Rukia nodded and moved the specific joint. It was quick and smooth.

Next, Isane grabbed a needle and held Rukia's arm while Rukia was on the bed. Isane warned Rukia that it would feel like a prick and probably hurt a bit. Rukia nodded, but before the needle touched Rukia's skin, Rukia's other hand held it where it was so it couldn't penetrate her skin.

"Rukia-san, what are you doing? Do you want a few more seconds before I use the needle" Isane said a bit concerned.

"I don't know what's going on… They're saying no needles, no needles… my, my hand is moving on its own!" Soon enough Rukia's arm that was supposed to have the injection grabbed some nearby scalpels and tossed them at Isane, who stepped back to avoid them, but was somehow pinned to the wall by them. Rukia then went up to the lieutenant and hit her across the head, somehow making the lieutenant unconscious. Rukia then jumped out a window, breaking glass, and then entering a nearby yard.

I followed after her using my good shunpo skills to catch up with her, but she had already been prepared for me; she was facing me and had several more scalpels in both her hands. "Rukia, what do you think your doing?" I said seeing if I could get a response or even a reaction.

"Silly, silly boy. We realize that this girl likes you, how would you like to go through one of the things she did?" I flinched "We bet you couldn't do it, teehee. But sadly Aizen has told-" She stopped, her eyes widened, and she fell to the cold dewed grass.

"Rukia!" When she fell over it appeared to be Unohana-taicho behind her, she had a needle in her left hand, which had a small amount of green liquid spilling from the point of it. She must have snuck it into Rukia's back.

"That should keep her out for two or three days," Unohana said as she put away the needle into her captain's robe. I carried her back to the squad four barracks and we placed her into a different room, and I laid her down in the bed that was prepared for her. I locked and exited the room to talk to Unohana-taicho.

"Have you figured out what happened to Rukia?" I asked her as soon as I saw her.

"Not yet, we couldn't get a blood sample and I can't read any of the notes that we had for the reflexes," She explained. Damn. This was getting trickier and trickier, Everytime we turn our back something happens. Suddenly a 4th squad member came up to Unohana-taicho and informer her of something in a whisper. She then told the squad member that they were dismissed "Seems my lieutenant has just woken up and is heading over to our location with some new information," as soon as she said those words Isane arrived "What information do you have for us Isane?"

"Rukia's body… is improving drastically, she had muscles and stronger bones then her body is capable of, this would affect her fighting style and how much drugs are needed on her for certain things" Unohana and I realized the same thing at the same moment and rushed into Rukia's room to find that she was nowhere to be found, and an unconscious Hanatarou was found in the room. He must have unlocked the door for her… I'll have to hear the full story from him later.

"Unohana-taicho, we have to find Rukia right now! She's in danger from this," I said urgently

"Kurosaki-san, I think we need to examine the situation a bit before doing anything more. We should-" Before she finished her sentence, I shunpo-ed out the door and was on my way to find someone to help me track down Rukia.

**A/N: I know this is a bit later then expected and some of the characters are a bit OOC, but I tried my best :P . Please Read and Review and tell me what you think~**


	7. Chapter 6: Danger and Death

**Ichigo POV:**

"Rukia!" I was trying to feel for her spiritual pressure but could find no trace of it. "Dammit… Rukia, get out here, I know you couldn't have gotten far." Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes. I turned around quickly to find just who I was looking for, Rukia. Though, now she looked a bit more hunched over then before and her head was tilted, like she was examining me. "There you are Rukia, come on, lets go back to the fourth squad," I reached for her hand, but she stepped away from me, giving me a cold glare, and took her hand close away to herself, away from my reach. "And get you checked up-hey, what's wrong?" I asked confused by her actions.

She cackled a bit and then spoke "You realize this is primarily your fault, boy," She took a moment to brush through her hair, which was now messy from who knows what. "She may look like she doesn't blame you on the outside, but she does on the inside and you know it deep in your heart," That can't be true, Rukia's always yelling at me for even saving her from things like this, she always seemed like the person that would want to do things on her own, or do things for others. Rukia was giving me a look like she was observing my reactions, she seemed like she was trying to read my mind.

"That's not true, Rukia doesn't think that, she's not that kind of person. Hey… You're referring to her as she… then… who are you?" I asked, hoping to get an answer.

She continues to stroke through her hair, twirling it left and right "You know, this girl has a lot of things on her mind, and that why I'm set free for a while, " She pauses "Things like her beloved Kaien-dono's death anniversary," she mocked herself "Or the Birthdays of her close friends, when she doesn't even have one, the loneliness from life itself and her past which you know nothing of!" She snapped on those words, Rukia never talked about those things and I was never one to bring them up, she was a person who lived in the moment, as was I. "You don't know the dark thoughts of insanity, and of course, the drugs she's been given from that man,"

"What are you talking about? You're the one that's doing that to her!" I wouldn't believe that the Rukia I know would think of such things, she was the pure hearted, innocent little midget that I always knew. She would never do those things! "Answer me! What are you? A hollow? " I asked, thinking I had her all figured out.

She cackled at my question "HA! A hollow? Psh, I'm better then any hollow, I'm a disease my friend, I'm here to help the creator." She seemed to mumble something under her breath. "You know you're the cause this is all happening, the gunshot, the drugs, you know… you should just accept the best death you can ever get and DIE from your little lover girl! RIGHT HERE BOY!" Suddenly, as she said those last words, she drew Shirayuki and dashed towards me with great speed, so quickly that I was a bit unprepared, and I couldn't ever hurt Rukia. I shut my eyes waiting for the attack but it never came.

Byakuya, her brother had hit her at her neck point and made her unconscious right before she reached me. He started carrying her by placing his hands at her knees and the center of her back. Byakuya had the same stoic face he always had, he looked at me and said "You know Kurosaki, she's getting out of control from this. The law might be placed on her again," My eyes widened.

"What? You mean they might put her through a execution again?" I asked extremely concerned

He nodded noble-like "Or worse, since it could get worse they might just kill her on the spot, or make an order to kill on site" Dammit… They wouldn't do that to a noble though right? "But Kurosaki, they have placed an order that she be put in the prison cells until further notice" He gave me a look indicating that he didn't like this, much like I did, but he had to do his duty to Seireitei. And like that, he headed off with her. What could be going on with Rukia? I went off to sleep at the 13th squad where Ukitake always welcomed me and when I told him what was going on and what's on my mind, he gave me his thoughts saying that I should follow my heart and passed other wisdom of his on me.

That night's of sleep past by rather quickly and I decided I would go and talk to Hanatarou to hear what happened to him or just what happened. I found the little fourth squader quickly, wondering the squad barracks, and asked him what had happened yesterday with Rukia. He explained "She wasn't acting normal, but was acting extremely nice, and had said she wanted to talk to someone and was feeling better," She asked him to open the door which he politely did, which ensued her kicking him in the back of his head and making him knock over a shelf of medicine in the room on top of himself, making him unconscious. I asked him if she said whom this someone was, but she never said whom. This seemed to help me a bit, telling me that this...thing had a smart mind of its own and could access what Rukia knew of people, she had known his name, and how to get him to do what she wanted him to.

Just after I had finished talking to Hanatarou, Unohana had found me after she said she's been looking for me. She was telling that Rukia has been uncooperative in the examination their trying to perform on her, but if they made her unconscious it could make it worse for she could start thrashing or attacking while unconscious or so they fear. I figured I'd go see Rukia and see how she's doing.

When I headed towards the prison I saw that the guards surrounding Rukia's room had fallen unconscious and had been beaten with blood on their faces. Not again… I went to the cell area in a panic to see if there were any clues of where she went or how she got out, the bars looked like they had been pulled off, but… how could that be? It looked like she had been writing a diary or a note of some sort in the room, so I picked it up, but there was only a few words on it, 'Kill your dear Nii-sama girlie' I quickly knew where to head, the 6th squad barracks. I dashed with my shunpo as quickly as I could. I shoved people out of the way, apologizing quickly and continued opening doors.

But, it looked like I was too late, when I got there; I saw a weeping Rukia, a wide-eyed Renji, and a bloody Byakuya. I had never seen Rukia cry; she was holding Byakuya's hand in her small palm. It looked like Byakuya had just finished saying something to Rukia and then drew a final breath till he went unconscious. This caused Rukia to weep more, she drew her hands close to her face, wiping the tears, to hid her tears from us. I yelled at Renji to get the fourth squad

**Rukia POV:**

H-how could I do such a thing? Especially to someone who trusted me so much. Dammit, I am a monster! I am becoming like Kaien-dono wouldn't like me to.

_Hey, hey, Girlie, I got a proposition for ya._

What is this voice that keeps bothering me? Nobody's been explaining anything to me. What's your deal?

_You don't want any more of your friends to die right girlie? _

Yeah, but I don't know how I can stop this, I have no control.

_Well you see I'm the good part, and I can get the bad part to not do those things anymore, as long as you do this one thing for me. _

And that would be?

_Go to Hueco Mundo and meet up with Aizen; I'm sure he can reverse this curse you have on you as well._

Really? But Aizen…

_Girlie, you need to decide… it's you or your friends._

Of course its better they don't get involved. But…

**Ichigo POV**

They took Rukia back to the prison cell area and I didn't even get to speak with her, though I know this is really affecting her. I need to talk to her and comfort her, so I started heading over there, but then a red headed man confronts me. "What's going on with Rukia, Ichigo? I know something's up, she wouldn't just do that for no reason, and if it was for a reason, it would have to be frikkin important" he asked for an answer. He seemed like he was a stray cat that had just cornered a lone rat.

"Well you see Rukia's-" I was cut off by an alarm. Rukia had escaped again.

**Rukia POV:**

I don't know how, but this curse somehow had let me make a garganta to Las Noches from within the prison cell. I walked slowing in the room I had just appeared in, it was the throne room I believe. I finally came upon the throne chair, which Aizen was sitting waiting for me. "Why did you want me to come here willingly?" I asked looking at the man in disgust.

Gin popped up from behind the chair, waved, and said, "Well, you see Rukia-chan, did you know that the best way to kill a king is with a queen?"

**A/N: Short chapterish, long break, sorry sorry, hehe, I'll try to update more~ Read and review please~ **

**Edit: EDITEDx2. NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON **


	8. Chapter 7: Nightmares and Control

Sonic: Chapter 7:Nightmares and Control

_Gin popped up from behind the chair, waved, and said, "Well, you see Rukia-chan, did you know that the best way to kill a king is with a queen?"_

_**Rukia POV**_

"W-what?" I asked, stupefied by their weird metaphor. Queen? I tried thinking it through it for a moment. _Queen… king… chess pieces? Queens are girls. So that'd be.. Referring to me… but who would the-_ my thoughts were interrupted by Gin, who slithered on over to me seeming like he was ready to pounce on me, but I was ready, unlike at the execution, I wasn't desperate or in need of anything… except maybe this curse being rid of.

"Hey, Rukia-chan, how's your brother doing? We saw you did quite a number on the fella," Gin said, getting closer and breaking my personal space.

The events of earlier played back to me.

When she had written that with my hand while I was thinking of doodling while waiting in the prison, I couldn't believe eyes, why even think of the thought? I didn't even know that the curse knew about my brother. As those words lay on the page, I didn't want the words to get in my head, so I tossed the book in freight. But it was too late; the curse had taken its chance of my thoughts.

_When I defeated the guards swiftly and quickly I headed straight for my target, the girlies brother. Or as she referred to the nimrod, Nii-sama. She's got a respect issue there. Your not supposed to respect anybody, but get respect from others. Or MAKE them give you respect. _

_As I was approaching the captain's office most discreetly. The big red pineapple head showed up and bumped into me. He looked down one me from his height. No one looks down on me, but soon enough he ruffled my head, remarking something about how quickly they had let me out of the prison. I gave a fake chuckle and said that I needed to see my brother promptly about something. _

_So the big old baboon, opened the door for me and was about to blow my plan by announcing my presence but I used my speed and shunpo to my advantage and got behind with my katana, slicing from his collar bone, down to his waist, I got a few more slashes in while he was stil surprised and not knowing what to do, but then he begun the guard, even while he was doing that I got a few more slashes on him. I took a look towards the baboon to see his dumbfounded expression. The girl then started resisting furiously, telling me to stop, the girl's poor brother fell to the ground, I tried to get another hit more on him but that wasn't possible for the baboon was heading towards me to hold my body from making any more slashes on his captain. I gave up my control to the girl. Letting her see the damage caused._

Renji held my forearms away from the body below me, towards the ceiling, I started to cry and sob and Renji became confused. Oh god… I didn't mean to do it, would they believe me if I said I was being controlled? Will they even hear my story? I shouldn't be worrying about myself though. "Nii-sama! Oh god, I-I'm so sorry, I'm worthless to the Kuchiki family, how could I do such a thing!" I cried and tears fell from my eyes. Renji realized that I wasn't the same as the one that had gone berserk, and let my arms go, though it seemed like he was stil trying to figure out the whole thing. I'd make sure to explain it to him later. He was my best friend after all.

I crawled towards my brother's body from the floor, he was stil breathing well, and faced towards me and he leaned in his face towards me closer. He whispered the words "Rukia, I love you dearly, more then I thought I ever would, never blame yourself over anything, I know what's going on with you," Nii-sama knew?

"Nii-sama, y-you know? How?" I said as my hands shook as I held on to my brother's arm. But he soon faded out and wasn't responding. I could hear that there was a rainstorm against the windows of the office. I cried raising my head to the heavens in sobs. As Ichigo opened the doors with a pound and no knock, other officers came in promptly and took me away before there were any words to either of my friends. I had murdered my brother, the dear man who had given me a home and saved me countless times.

"Nii-sama, I-he's… dead,"

"My, my, what a kicker, he was quite hard to kick the bucket wasn't he?" Gin replied seeing he accomplished his goal of making me relinquish in what I'd done.

"Oh!" I finally figured out the metaphor, they were going to make me be the way they get the king's key by making me go against the soul society and my friends! "Wait, but why would you tell me what your planning?"

Aizen finally spoke with a devilish smirk "who said we were ever trying to commute our plan to you?" They meant for my cursed side to hear it… As arrancar moved towards me it seemed the air was more of a blue shade and Gin reclined back towards Aizen. Damn. And my world soon went dark.

"It's also good to tell you because it will cause panic and fear in your heart,"

Ichigo rushed though the gate through the portal from the soul society to the living world, lucky enough the cleaner wasn't in site. The red headed lieutenant was following close behind him. As they arrived at the Urahara shop basement, Urahara informed them the portal stil had a few more hours. So the two shinigami, Ichigo and Renji sparred, and battled, keening their senses for the battle to come.

**FLASHBACK**

Before Ichigo had gone to see Urahara, Unohana informed him that captain Kuchiki wanted to see him. So Ichigo headed there, making sure not to waste time, who knows what could be happening to Rukia each second.

When Ichigo arrived he saw Byakuya lying down in bed, seeming to be barely unconscious, much like on the hill of Rukia's execution after Aizen's betrayal. Ichigo took a nearby seat, and prepared to listen to what Byakuya had to say.

**Ichigo POV:**

"Kurosaki. Find Rukia, and cure her of this thing that has its clutches on her," he coughed, it seemed the injuries afflicted were still affecting him, "Then protect her with all the energy you can harness, then, when your lifeless and out of energy, stand up again, bring her back to us, if you don't-"

"You think I wouldn't do that anyways, Byakuya?" I interrupted, it sounded like he was pleading me, but he did know firsthand what was going on with Rukia.

"I knew you'd say that Kurosaki, I'm sending Renji with you," Renji probably pushed his luck trying to get on this mission, with the 6th squads captain out he'd be left with all the responsibility of taking care of the squad. "And one more thing Kurosaki," he paused, laying down deeper in his covers, "Thank you," With that I smiled, for what he was thanking me for was beyond me, but that's not something you hear everyday from the noble captain Byakuya "Now hurry Kurosaki,"

"Right," And with that I headed off and gathered Renji, they told us as we went through the portal that they already informed Urahara.

**END FLASHABACK**

After a few hours of sparring, the tired shinigami headed through the now prepared portal, it seemed it was closer to Hueco Mundo then last time. With swift shunpo the two headed towards their destination and their mission in mind. They forcefully opened the door to Las Noches, as they saw a figure run down the hallway. The two followed in haste_, were they spotted already_? Renji, taking the situation head-on, tackled the figure to the ground when he got close enough. He was surprised at who it was.

"No way! Rukia?" she struggled under his grasp, til she noticed that who was holding her down.

"Renji? Ichigo? What are you doing here?" She asked, as Renji got up from on top of her. She brushed off the dirt from the ground that had gotten on her hakama.

"We should be asking you that, you just left out of the blue like that!" Ichigo snapped,

"I… I had my reasons," She said, as she looked away from her friends, making only eye contact with the ground. It seemed almost to Renji and Ichigo that she might even cry, "R-Renji, can I talk to you alone for a bit? Over there?" she asked, hesitancy in her voice. Renji was surprised for a second, _what could be so important that only he needed to know?_

"We don't have time for private chats Rukia, come on. We gotta get out of here, it can't be important enough to wait til we got out of here could it?" Ichigo barked, he was determined to follow through with his promise to himself of getting Rukia out of here.

"I-Its really important Ichigo, it can't wait," she said almost as determined as Ichigo.

"Fine, but make it snappy you two," Ichigo said scratching his head in habit. The red headed and black haired shinigami headed further up the hallway and turned, where they were in no site of Ichigo. Ichigo pondered, _what the hell could be so important it couldn't wait? Was it something about her brother? A secret only Renji knew? _

As Ichigo continued to ponder, he saw Rukia appear back from the corner, but no Renji, Ichigo began to run up to her. While Ichigo approached her he noticed that she seemed on the verge of tears. Renji must have been not sensitive to her, after all this disease of hers must be putting quite a work on her emotions and feelings. "What's wrong Rukia? What'd Renji do? I'll punch the guy for you," Ichigo said with anger in his voice from what Renji could have done

"I-I was talking to Renji and I told him about what was going on with me, he deserved to know after all, and there was a time where he just became frustrated, and took off," She said sniffling, "He seemed angry, and I told him not to go, but he went anyway,"

"That idiot, our only mission was to get you out of here," Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"Come on Ichigo, lets get out of here and back to the soul society… back home,"

"And just leave Renji? I couldn't do that, we have to go after him,"

"But he said he could take care of himself, and he'd be sure to come back, no matter what, he's doing a battle of honor Ichigo… Ukitake once told me that there were two kind of battles," At this point Rukia started to grip her shoulder, "A battle for honor and a battle to protect life, in those battles of honor, you need to honor them, and let them fight, or you'll destroy their honor," Rukia finished her advice,

"We still need to go after him though, just in case something happens, I have my own honor to finish up too Rukia," Ichigo piped, the battlefield wasn't just for Renji, that training wasn't just for nothing, and that talk from Byakuya wasn't just so he could hear it. It was so he could fulfill it.

"B-but," Rukia seemed hesitant and took a moment, but then said "Alright, its this way," She stated as she walked ahead showing the correct path,

The two flowed along hallways, taking turns here and there, but their came a moment where Rukia stopped. "What's up Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, there's something you need to know," She said seriously, turning around and walking closer to Ichigo,

"What is it? That you're suffering from a disease given from that bullet? Cause if it's that then I already know, Unohana, figured it out," Ichigo said braggingly.

"No, Ichigo, its not that, I've actually," She paused as she grabbed his collar with her pale fragile hands, "always, always, loved you Ichigo," As she said those words, they were music to Ichigo ears_, Did she really say that? She felt the same way_? It was at this point that Rukia leaned her face in to Ichigo's; their lips were seconds from touching, when… The area around Ichigo's heart felt warm, with blood, but nether less their lips stil touched, but Rukia's lips weren't as he imagined, they were cold as ice.

"Hey, Koumatsu, don't play with your food too much, all food isn't meant to be played with,"

"Oh I know, I just like messing with them. It'll all be over soon" A chuckle was heard.

"Ichigo, don't fall for her!" It was then that Ichigo heard a shout from Renji, was that his imagination? _Was the Renji in his head just saying that cause he was jealous?_ But it was then that Ichigo's eyes actually opened, to find that his Rukia had stuck a cold metal knife right where his heart was, and there was a devious smile on Rukia's lips.

"Is that where the heart is Ichigo?" She said sinisterly, the grin on her mouth only grew wider.

"Rukia… Why?" Ichigo said as he gripped the knife that was plagued in his chest. He took the might to remove it swiftly, and threw it to the ground in distaste. He gripped the newly given injury to stop the blood flowing.

"I guess that wasn't where the heart was after all, or else you'd be dead in a heart-beat," She giggled at the little pun she had made.

As Ichigo couldn't believe what was happening, he finally saw Renji come running from down the hall way, going straight for Rukia with Zabimaru, while Rukia had her back to Renji and didn't notice him. It was then when she was giggling that Renji took Zabimaru and swung it directly through the middle of Rukia. Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes, the blood flow was horrendous. She screamed with pain curdling in her voice. "Renji, what have you done! That was-"

"It wasn't, the same thing had happened to me,"

**FLASHBACK: **

As Rukia and Renji rounded the corner so Ichigo couldn't hear them, Rukia spoke, "Renji, what I wanted to tell you was that I…" she paused, "I've always loved you, ever since the time we spent together as a kids, and the other events on bloomed it more, when I was taken in by my brother… I didn't know what to-" It was at this point that Renji hugged Rukia, tightly, so much that she couldn't breathe. "R-Renji, its too tight…. Can't… breath,"

With that, as Renji was in wonderland, Rukia took a knife from her pocket, and much like with Ichigo, she stabbed him, except with this time, it was in the stomach as that was the only reachable place in her predicament.

The blood began to rush from the knife, as Renji realized what had happened. _I let my guard down… _he thought, as he felt the wound and drew Zabimaru. The Rukia only chuckled at this, as she dashed off, Renji followed despite his injury.

"You silly boy, I'm not even actually that girl, all I am is a puppet, nothing more," she teased, "The other little boy is probably going through the same thing from a different puppet, there's three of us, I doubt you can get us all,"

"Well if you're a puppet I can take care of you without a thought of regret," Renji said as he slashed through the body, creating a bloody heap, and causing a scream from the body to disperse. While Renji was about to leave to find Ichigo something caught his eye, it was a gem, beneath the blood, perhaps all the puppets had these, "Dammit, I got to find Ichigo,"

**End FLASHBACK**

Renji did keep it secret what Rukia had said, saying she had only explained her disease, when it was actually Byakuya who had explained all that had happened to Rukia. Ichigo did much the same when explain to Renji what had happened to him. And much with the first puppet, Renji found another gem in the heap.

The two continued on hoping to find the actual Rukia, when they went through a dark passage of some sort. Ichigo didn't want to take of the chance of being exploded by Renji's kidou and ruining their entrance into Hueco Mundo, so he told him not to use it.

Ichigo POV:

In the dark of the passage, we continue on, only hearing the sounds of our own footsteps. There comes a point where I hear another pair of footprints from the other side, I prepare myself.

As the footsteps get closer and closer, and louder, I hear a voice, "Ichigo?"

"Rukia?" I'm surprised but keep my guard up this time, it could be another puppet, as I feel a small body rush into my arms, I wrap my arms around the body hesitantly. And then the lights seem to flicker and I'm able to see the body of Rukia. But my eyes widen as she steps back from the hug and begins walking backwards, "Where are you going?" I say as I follow,

"Ichigo…" She says as she stops, but then it appears. Grand Fisher's line is fed into Rukia's body, as the hairy hollow shows himself from the shadows, and Rukia grows a smile of his choosing.

"No way…" I quickly grab Zangetsu, and swing it over both grand fisher and hesitating to his Rukia's form. The shadows disappear and both Renji and me appear out of breath from the passage we took. As they appeared out of the passage they noticed a sleeping arrancar along with a puppet of Rukia next to him. He must have been the one controlling those puppets. Before he gets the chance to wake up both Renji and me raise our zanpuktou's and strike him in half, while hitting the puppet as well. We look behind us, and notice theirs a sign saying nightmare shuttle in the passage we just went through.

"Renji what'd you see in there?"

"I saw… a place I used to live, with Rukia, in Inuzuri, where Rukia was, in danger, and I couldn't do anything," he replied.

" Gin did you really have to sacrifice Koumatsu and put him to sleep for those shinigami?"

"Its all in the story~"

**Rukia POV**:

I had woken up to more needles being stuck in my arm; their sharp little pricks only grew me more irritated, when would they stop?

There came a point where they let me go and wonder around with my own free will. Finally! I took this time to plan my escape, it seemed like Aizen wasn't going to help me, and that voice never said to me anything about staying here.

I wondered around, thinking that this time was better then any to try to get away from this place. I headed in all directions, getting lost frequently, but never giving up. There came a point where I was surprised, I saw Ichigo and Renji on a security camera, they had entered a dark segway, why were they here? I don't want them to get involved in what's going on with me; I know that's only what Aizen wants me to do-

_Go see them girl, it'll cheer you up so we can only get stronger, perhaps he'll be a total pushover this time_

No, I won't go see them; I didn't want to take the chance hurt them. But it was at this time that my body started to move at its own accord. Stop! What's going on?

_I've got control girl, and we're going to go spend your little boyfriend a visit._

Renji and Ichigo continued on their way, trying to tell the right from wrong and up from down. At one point they began trying to break walls down. It was at the moment they decided to just keep going right, that they saw Rukia, the real one. They had noticed the puppets all had jewels on their forehead that were hard to see unless you concentrated. This one didn't, but none-the-less their guard was up. "Ichigo!" She called out, her body seemed like it was a robot or being controlled, Ichigo ran towards her, but she turned around and ran quicker then him down the hall.

Rukia POV:

"Ichigo!" Why'd I say that, I mean, I want to see him, but there are more important things, like getting out of here!

"Rukia!" He called back as I turned around and ran back where I came from, as tears rolled down my eyes. Please… Don't come Ichigo.

Ichigo finally reached Rukia; he wasn't going to let this chance go by him. As Renji wasn't far behind, they found Rukia. But she was all close to Gin, in his arms, and not struggling one bit, _didn't she hate this guy? _"What would you like for me to do with this pest Rukia?_" _The man holding Rukia said.

"Let me handle him. Gin-kun~" She said rubbing against Gin's chest as she stepped out of his arms, and towards Ichigo.

A/N: Man, I'm pretty happy with this chapter, was it convincing? Any confusion? Was it a bit comedic? Did you think it was Rukia along with Renji and Ichigo? Did you enjoy the little tease they got? Not too much RenRuki? XD Let me know in a Review or a message ^^ and while your at it, let me know how this chapter was to YOU. And perhaps if you leave a review along with how many chapters you think this story has left, and you get it right I will dedicate one of my stories later to you or if you want you can give me a story to write or have me do something for you, as long as it doesn't take too much time or is bother some. You could even have a one-shot written for you, as long as you give me something to go on. ^^ This contest will only be enterable while this chapter is out and entries will end when the next chapter comes out, When the final chapter comes out, I will announce the winner/winners if your lucky~ So good luck and have fun~ You don't know how many times when I was writing Renji's stuff that I either wrote Zangetsu instead of Zabimaru, or wrote Ichigo instead of Renji XD


End file.
